Happy Birthday, Jasper
by sue273
Summary: A scene from my longer love story - The Time Traveller's Husband.


**This is a Twilight slash story.**

**It's a scene from a longer story of mine called 'The Time Traveler's Husband' in which Edward is the vampire and Jasper is the time travelling human.**

**My inspiration for the longer story came from 'The Time Traveler's Wife' by Audrey Niffenegger.**

**Please do not read this story if you are under eighteen or are offended by descriptions of male/male intimacy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward:<strong> "Happy birthday, Jasper," I say cheerfully as I hand him my gift-wrapped present and kiss him chastely on his lips.

He rubs his eyes as he shuffles to sit up against the wooden headboard. He is still half-asleep as in my excitement I had started to wake him up by stroking his outer thighs a few minutes earlier.

"What time is it?" he says sleepily, dragging his fingers through his scruffy hair.

"Um... around seven," I say, even though it is nearer to half past six in the morning. "I thought you could open your presents from me before we go to work."

"Edward, I thought I told you not to get me anything—I've got you. That's all I want. You know that." He looks lovingly into my eyes.

I smirk because he has me, no question about it—every single part of me.

"You said _presents_?" He eyes me suspiciously.

"Mmm... all in that box." I nod to the item in his hands.

Like a child, he rattles it and tries to guess what could be inside.

"Just open it, Jasper," I say, starting to get a little impatient and agitated.

He sits up straighter and hurriedly peels off the wrapping paper. He looks puzzled because the box underneath is plain, with no clues as to what could be inside.

Once all the paper is ripped off, he lifts the lid hesitantly and peaks inside.

**Jasper:** I haven't a clue what he's bought me for my birthday—absolutely no idea.

As I look down at the items inside the box, I gasp and look up at Edward.

"I'm sorry," he says, looking ashamed, "I thought you might like them."

_I do._

It's just that I'm a little shocked that Edward even considered buying these things for me. _For us._

"Are they all for me?" I ask hesitantly, because to be honest, I think Edward will probably get just as much use out of them.

He sits closer to me and puts his arm around my waist. "I hoped we'd both get some pleasure out of them, Jasper," he says softly.

**Edward:** On seeing Jasper's initial reaction, I think I've made a huge mistake. I hope he isn't too disgusted with me.

His hand dips cautiously into the box and starts to take out the different items one by one. He set each of his gifts out on the bed next to us wordlessly, his eyes blinking in disbelief.

At that moment, I wish for him to disappear so I can remove all these abominations and buy him something else while he is gone. I had got this totally wrong. Perhaps I didn't know him as well as I thought.

"Do we really have to go to work today?" he asks meekly. "Couldn't we just phone in sick?"

It takes me a few seconds to comprehend what he is saying, but as I do so, he gives me a great big cheeky smile and flings himself at me. He kisses me passionately and I feel relief flood through my body.

"We really need to go to work, Jasper," I say reluctantly. "But as it's your birthday, you can choose which of these we use tonight and on whom."

His eyes scan over his birthday presents while he deliberates. He carefully picks up the length of soft yellow rope and hands it to me.

"As it's my birthday... you can... tie me up," he decides. "I can't tie you up, Edward. You'd easily break out of any restraints I put you in." And he looks at me with those beautiful puppy-dog eyes of his. "But I'll let you decide if you want to use any of my other gifts."

We nearly don't make it to work. I have to use all my willpower to fight the urge to fuck him senseless there and then.

All day I sport a solid erection. Every time I see Jasper in the library or even think about this evening, I feel a sudden surge and my cock just seems to enlarge even more. My mind considers the possibilities of what is in store for us, and my body quivers with anticipation.

**Jasper:** Throughout the day at work, I keep picturing my various birthday gifts, which I have left lying on our bed awaiting our return. A range of contrasting emotions rush around my mind from fear and trepidation to outright excitement and arousal.

Edward has always been a thoughtful and considerate lover and I have no doubt I can trust him in whatever he decides to do to me. I know I'll submit completely to his wishes.

After a shared shower, Edward dries my body and then steps back inside, adjusting the temperature to its highest setting. As the scorching water warms his icy skin and the steam rapidly swirls around us, he stares at me with an intense gaze I've never seen before. He emits a feral growl, and for the first time ever, I feel a little apprehension in his presence.

Without taking his eyes from mine, he steps towards me, dripping and steaming. My knees feel weak and I swallow violently.

Seeing my fear, he slowly raises his fingers to my collarbone and steps closer.

"Do you trust me, Jasper?" His breath whispers against my ear.

I shiver and barely nod.

"Say it," he hisses.

"I trust you, Edward." I drop my head to his still-warm shoulder. "I love you so much."

"You can stop me at any time you want tonight. Remember that, Jasper."

I nod again, feeling unusually submissive as he leads me to the bedroom.

Seeing my birthday gifts still laid out on the bed ready for his use, I feel a clenching deep in the pit of my groin.

Edward picks up the yellow rope, and teasingly in slow motion, he runs it through his hands. He stands behind me, placing soft kisses across the top of my goose-pimpled back and shoulders.

Taking one arm, followed by the other, he joins them together at the base of my tingling spine. Carefully, he binds them repeatedly until I cannot pull them apart. His cool wet tongue traces down my back, over my tightly bound hands and swirls around the top of my crack. His nose nudges me until I step closer to the bed.

"Kneel for me, babe." His voice is barely a whisper. Obediently, I kneel on the floor and he eases my body forwards until my face is resting on the bed covers.

He tongue continues its mission and licks slowly but mercilessly around my rim. Dipping in and out and flicking up and down, I groan at the feel of this ultimate intimacy. Tilting my head sideways, I look over at my other gifts lying directly beside my face waiting to be used.

Edward pauses and reaches towards my head. His fingers scrape through my hair and he pulls my head off the bed towards his mouth. "You taste so good," he growls. He lets go of my hair and picks up the blindfold. "I want you to rely on your other senses tonight, Jasper, so I'm going to cover your eyes."

My vision disappears under the velvet-like material and now I am at the mercy of my remaining senses.

Edward stills behind me. I listen intently, trying to work out what might happen next. There is an eerie silence and stillness. The only sounds are my ragged breathing, the pounding of my heart and the blood rushing around my eardrums. I can't even hear him breathing.

I freeze, anticipating his first touch.

It is cold and hard when it comes, and I know it is not his body.

I assume he has picked up the rounded butt plug as he teases just on the inside of my tight hole. Thick wet lube drips down my crack and I am gently massaged in turn by his fingers or with the plug. He is relentless in his mission, opening me up, rotating, twisting, curling and stretching until the plug is firmly in its rightful place.

"Beautiful," I hear him mutter. He gently lifts me up onto the bed and places me on my side.

My arms start to feel awkward in their restrained position, so I wriggle my fingers to increase the circulation through my hands and wrists.

"You okay, babe?" he asks with concern as he kneels on the bed next to me.

My arms might ache, but for the sake of my throbbing cock I am not going to put an end to this birthday treat.

"Mmm... don't stop, honey," I manage to groan.

Although I can't see him, I know he is smiling.

I feel him on my lips next.

Slick with his own arousal, and as rigid as a marble statue, he teases my lips and the tip of my tongue with a taste of him. Opening my mouth, I show my eagerness to accept him. He pushes in deeper and I lick around his thick cock as he starts to fuck my mouth. Our groans of pleasure mingle in the air with the scent of our desire for each other.

While he moves rhythmically in and out of my mouth, I feel yet another sensation moving over my skin, smooth and warm yet hard. From my knee and over my outer thigh, back and forth, relentless in its journey, the next implement of pleasure heightens my sensitivity to its peak.

Then it is gone. My mouth is empty and my thigh feels bare.

All of a sudden, I hear the sound of something whipping through the air and I wince when it makes contact across my upper hip and buttock. Like ant bites, they sting and heat starts to spread in waves through my blood and ripples under my skin.

Then cool hands soothe and caress, followed by more stinging and heat and... oh, so much pleasure.

Repeatedly, he continues until I can almost bear it no more. My cock aches, longing for its release. The sounds of his moans are almost as arousing as the sensations coursing through my body.

And all too soon, he takes off the restraints around my wrists. Massaging and kissing my skin where I can feel the ridges made by the soft rope, he eases my arms to my sides so I can roll onto my front.

Hovering over me, his cooling fingertips stroke and continue their increasing torture until they come to rest on the butt plug. He pushes it in deeper and releases again and again until I am whimpering in my need for him.

Achingly slowly, Edward eases the intrusion out of my body, and as he does so, I feel my inner muscles relax a little. Taking off the blindfold, I gradually adjust from the darkness as he rolls me onto my back. He kisses me softly, letting his tongue flick seductively over mine, careful as always.

He pulls back again to kneeling and places a pillow under my butt. Resting my thighs on his, Edward pushes his solid cock into my prepared entrance. Slowly and cautiously, he eases himself deeper and deeper until he is fully encased inside of me. Never taking his eyes from mine, he begins to rock back and forth, plunging further inside me all the time.

"I love you so much, Jasper," he says breathlessly.

Repeatedly, and without the need for a rest, he continues to glide in and out of my body, whispering words of absolute love and devotion. His focus is solely on me. Between passionate kisses and whispered utterances, his topaz eyes stare into mine, refusing to look away.

My whole being, wound like a tight spring, uncurls in an instant, spurting my warm release between the two of us. He increases the pace with animalistic grunts until he is screaming my name over and over. His body tightens, all his marbled limbs juddering as he finally closes his eyes and empties himself forcefully inside of me.

Eventually stilling over my body, Edward scoops his arms under my back and pulls me up against his solid chest. We hold each other to the sounds of our panting breaths. Mine are necessary, but his are almost shuddering sobs.

In fact, he holds me so tightly I can hardly breathe as his head rests against mine.

As we calm, he eases his hold slightly. Pushing my remaining birthday gifts off the bed onto the floor, he pulls us both under the bed covers and we curl up, still entwined together.

"Thank you for my presents, Edward," I say in gratitude to him.

I feel him smile against the side of my face. "Happy birthday, Jasper."


End file.
